


Chains and Whips (and More) Excite Me

by Hoodedscarlet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Medical Kink, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Nurse, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedscarlet/pseuds/Hoodedscarlet
Summary: Bring out the whips, rattle the chains and howl at the moon in pleasure or pain; it's Kinktober time, and things are about to getdirty.A collection of oneshots and drabbles for Overwatch, following the Kinktober 2018 list and sprawling across multiple pairings. Tags and ships will be updated accordingly as the month comes along, and one (or multiple) kinks will be filled per day.1. Deep-Throating (McReyes)2. Medical Roleplay/Begging (McMercy)3. Sensory Deprivation/Edgeplay (McHanzo)4. Spit-roasting (McReyes76)





	1. Deep-Throating (McReyes)

Jesse doesn't have to think about anything else like this.  
  
He doesn't have to think about the responsibilities that will befall him once he steps outside the door, has no need to think about missions and drills and the ghosts that now haunt him thanks to the kickback of a gun in his hand. God, there's always so much to think about - Deadlock at least kept him busy, kept him running and running with no time to think. He'd learned a long time ago to embrace the ways of Blackwatch  - honestly he enjoyed it more with each passing day, fitted here in a way he never had with his old crew - but here he couldn't run from responsibility. Oh, in public he took it in stride, bit out remarks to those who thought the gang runt _couldn't do nothin',_ put his head down and worked until they choked on their words but it didn't stop him from shaking apart in private.  
  
No, he didn't have to think about anything right now because Gabriel was thinking for him instead. These four walls and the man that called them home could contain him as he fell apart - and fall apart he did. He's not sure how exactly their relationship had come to this either; the man had pulled him kicking and screaming from Texas, sure, and had always offered his support as Jesse found his feet within the ranks. He certainly didn’t understand then why he’d been so eager to help when all he wanted to do his time here and get out – hell, he still didn’t entirely understand now, and Gabriel wasn’t exactly giving the answers up freely. But somewhere along the line he went from stubbornly pushing him away to letting Reyes peak in the cracks when he was drunk and wallowing. He’d never pried more than wanted, never pressed for more than what was offered freely – which in a way only made it more baffling from an outsider that Jesse would let Gabriel take his feet out from under him and reduce his world to this and enjoy every second of it.  
  
But that was the thing - he didn't have to be perfect here. He didn't have to hit every target, save every life, be charming and quintessentially McCree. Sure, it wasn’t like that wasn’t him – but this sexual being was just as much a part of him too. Having his world reduced to nothing but this was cathartic in a way alcohol could only hope to be. All he had to do here was be a good boy and Gabriel said that he’d yet to fail him on that front. It certainly helped that Gabriel’s favourite way of ‘checking’ though was by getting Jesse to deep throat his cock until his voice was wrecked – and that? That Jesse was delighted to do.  
  
He moans as Gabriel’s thick cock slides back into his mouth, pre-come bitter on his tongue as the man above him rocks shallowly. Just a soft in and out, nothing like the rougher behaviour from just before. It doesn’t take much to see the evidence of the previous rutting either; Jesse's lips are already red and obscene from being stretched around Gabriel already, spittle matting his beard as the thickness of his length and the act of deepthroating makes Jesse drool. There's a reason he isn't being pushed to takes as much just yet though; Jesse shudders as another wave of pleasure rolls through him, hole clenching down on the bullets pressed deep inside. The buzzing was maddening, making his cock twitch and his hips jerk involuntarily. Pressed up so snugly against his prostate - fuck, all he needed was just a bit of friction, something, _anything_ -  
  
"Pup, look at me," a voice rumbles. Jesse struggles to focus his eyes in response - when had he closed them, anyway? - but when he does it's to look into Gabriel's gaze. It's caring, it's possessive, there's a hunger there that makes his body quake but also calms him in a way he can find nowhere else. He feels safe in a way that's bone deep - hopelessly aroused too, but safe first and foremost. "Just hold on a little longer and then you can come, alright? You've been good, I know you can handle the higher speed."  
  
He whines high in his throat - no he can't, his cock don't have a ring on it anymore, if he doesn't come soon he doesn't know how he'll hold on - but that's when Gabriel starts thrusting faster, _deeper_ into his throat, so far into Jesse's mouth that his throat convulses around the length. He can't breathe around it when Gabriel thrusts to his deepest, brain getting even more fuzzy than before. But God above does he love it - the way his eyes tear up, the gasped breathes ragged in his throat, those fingers in his hair tightening and pulling him down again and again. Jesse can feel his nails digging into his thighs but the bite of them he almost notices as an afterthought - what's most important now is staying open and pliant.

And it works, he can tell it works because Gabriel is rocking faster and more erratically now as his eyes flutter shut. The only time Gabriel lets it get away from him like this is when he's chasing his own orgasm, when he's surrendering himself to the heat of Jesse's mouth and the hum of vibration as Jesse moans around him.When he's being **good,** and Jesse loses himself in that, lets him be carried away until with a grunt Gabriel shoves Jesse all the way down. Jesse doesn't fight it either, just takes it as Gabriel grinds into his so deep he can't even taste the come as he swallows it. He can feel it settle deep and heavy in his stomach, heat that only adds to the aching between his legs but knowing that he's satisfied Gabriel this much? Oh, it's almost as good as an orgasm itself.  
  
Almost.  
  
As Gabriel pulls Jesse off his cock he strokes a hand down Jesse's chin, playing with the sex mussed hair of his beard and it's like flipping a switch - immediately he's hit with the full force of sensation; the vibrations in his ass, the dripping tip of his cock jutting against his stomach, the taste of cum in his mouth and his own involuntary sounds. His mouth falls open with a moan, head falling into Gabriel's hand as if touch alone can stop the vibrators from taking him apart. But he doesn't need to look to hear the deep set laugh from Reyes, the sound enough alone to make his cock twitch. That laugh was terrible and horrible and always meant Gabriel had a devious plan - Jesse couldn't wait to find out what it was.  
  
"Now, let's deal with you, shall we? After all, good boys deserve a reward."


	2. Medical Kink/Begging (McMercy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree decides to suprise Angela by wearing [an outfit even pornstars think is tacky,](http://bumbleshark.tumblr.com/post/152011703995/phsfg-the-costume-is-only-made-for-a-one-time-use) and Angela reacts appropriately.

This is ridiculous.

“Your healthcare ain't ridiculous, Miss Ziegler. In fact, I’d care to say it’s something your pretty lil’ face should be more worried about.”

Angela scoffed at that, rolling her eyes even as a smile dances on her face. On any other day she’d agree vehemently with the statement. Hell, on a regular day she’d be the one spearheading the subject, especially with how evasive McCree usually was with check-ups. She'd state again and again that no, just because she _can_ patch him up if anything goes wrong doesn't mean preventative care was a poor decision. Hearing words like that from him was too good to be true, and on a regular day that alone would be reason enough for her to be suspicious as all hell.

But usually he wasn’t wearing this - a tight white dress at least a size too small for him, the lapels bulging obscenely over his chest and buttons straining against his thick form. The poor fabric in some places was so thin it was nearly see through; his thighs alone were barley covered by the too short cut of the dress. Even putting aside how ill-fitting the outfit was, the design of it was undeniably tacky; heart cut outs at his waist covered with mesh, fishnets with red cross designs covering his legs. Jesse perched on the end of the desk, one leg folded over the other and Angela's not sure how he got into that position without _something_ ripping. But those were questions for later, questions for when Jesse wasn't eyeing her up like he wanted to devour her.  
  
"Well," she says, switching tactics. " _Hello_ nurse." McCree grins in reply, leaning back over the surface of the desk. The position makes his back arch, his chest press out and the fabric strain even more - it exposes collar bone and all Angela wants to do is bite it.

"An' hello to you too," Jesse says with a wink. His foot taps in mid air as he tilts his head sideways - while this little game they're now playing has apparently robbed him of his usual full tilt smiles he can't hide the little smirk at the edges of his lips. If anything, it's hopelessly sexy, makes him look just a little predatory, dangerous in a way that makes the ache in her core even more obvious. He seems fully aware of it too as he levels Angela with a hooded gaze that makes her shiver. "Now, a lil' birdie told me that somebody here is due for a physical. Would that be true, darlin'?"  
  
"Depends," she replies, folding her arms and refusing to break the gaze- after all, it's hard to look at Jesse in this sort of getup and not be interested. "The person due wouldn't happen to be you, would it?" It was a cheeky move and they both knew it - he _was_ actually overdue for one by a couple of days; nothing bad by McCree standards, but considering they had been dating for the better part of a year and Angela was an actual doctor, the contrast was at times amusing, at other times infuriating. This? This was definitely the former.

"Alas, that ain't so, sweet pea - turns out you're the one needin' a good look over by my talented hands.” 

“Talented hands?” She replies, incredulously. She’s finding it _really_ hard not to smile now and they both know it.

“Standard protocol, darling. Can’t have you thinkin’ I ain’t capable of lookin’ after you. Confidence in your doctor is oh so very important." he purrs the words in a lower voice, leaning forward  just slightly. “And wouldn’t it be a good idea to trust me?”  
  
"Trust is all well and good, but how do you expect me to pay for such prestigious services?" She shoots back in reply, arching an eyebrow. "After all, I'm sure your _talented hands_ aren’t cheap."  
  
"True,” McCree muses,  picking a pen up off the desk behind him. He drums it against the table a few times before bringing it to his lips, running his tongue across it in a way Angela genuinely isn't  sure if it's meant to be a tease. It felt like it either way - she had _intimate_ knowledge of how talented that tongue was when applied to other things. ”But I’m sure me and you can come to an agreement… if you ask me real nicely. Little bit of sugar - it's all I ask.”

 _Ah._ So that was the game here. She could see McCree was more than pleased with his play too, a lazy smile on his lips and eyes sparkling with mirth. He had her exactly where he wanted… Good thing she had plans of her own.

“Ask you?” Angela says, playing dumb for a moment. It was enough to throw McCree off; she could see the shock flash momentarily in his eyes. He was expecting immediate compliance - but that was a mistake they both fell for time and time again. Their personalities vied for attention, for dominance; it was in their nature, and it was as challenging as it was undoubtedly sexy. Admirably he barely showed his surprise though, popping the pen into his mouth like it was just another one of his cigars.

“Of course I want you to ask. Can’t have you comin’ in to see me if you don’t need my help.”

“Oh, but I don’t think you understand,” she replies, sauntering forward to the desk. Her heels _click click clicked_ against the floor, and she has to withhold a grin as arousal curls in her gut. “I _need_ to see you Doctor - I’ve been feeling terrible lately and I just don’t know what to do. My symptoms have been so confusing - and you're the sort of man that'd help a poor woman like me, right?” 

“I’m listening,” McCree replies, voice slipping lower and tellingly clipped. There’s a wariness in his eyes now, arousal hot and high on his cheeks - they can both feel the power dynamic shifting and Angela delights in it, presses forward.

“Well you see, I’ve had this _awful_ situation, doctor. I want to just go about my day, but there’s this strange sensation whenever I talk to a... friend of mine.” She’s made her way up to the desk now, winking at him before running her hands across McCree’s thighs, nails scraping through the fishnets and pointedly avoiding the bulge at the crux of his hips. The muscle jumps beneath her touch and oh, she drinks in how his eyes are pinned to her now. “It's so distracting, doctor. I feel hot all over, like I have a fever coming on and my skin prickles like nothing else. I feel like I shouldn’t want to be touched - but I _do,_ doctor. I want to be touched so badly.”  
  
"That's no way for a lady to be left," McCree replies. Angela just sighs breathily, pulling McCree's right hand off the table.  
  
"There's other symptoms too though, Doctor - I wouldn't come to you if there wasn't," she continues, bringing his hand up to her chest and planting it on her breast. He squeezes immediately, rolling a nipple through her thin shirt and bra and Angela's breath stutters. "I get so short of breath too, so dizzy that I can't think of anything else. I just want to work, or read, or relax but my mind can't stop racing. It's _awfully_ distracting." She leads McCree's hand down then, across the waistline of her skirt to hitch up the same fabric. When she presses his hand against her slit she's slick and hot, underwear already soaked through. She's shameless as she rocks against his palm, shallow enough to not give up the game yet but just enough for McCree to feel her twitch. "And this heat... Oh doctor, it's impossible to deal with! I can't think straight, I can't do anything but even when I try to cool down this heat just won't. Go. _Away._ " Each of her last words are punctured by another grind down against the meat of his palm; when McCree finally pulls it away the skin is tacky and she's panting, red flush creeping down her neck.

"Hm, you drive a convincin' argument doll... But I don't think you need my help _that_ badly. Seems an awfully minor situation." Jesse replies - the words sound teasing but his expression says otherwise; overly focused. _Hungry._ He keeps his eyes on her as he brings his hand to his mouth, tongue running between the gap of his pointer and middle finger. The sight was lewd and he could _hear_ the startled little moan from her at that, the way her eyes blew wide and the subtle shift of power back in his direction. She had played him - but he had out manvervoured her, and she seemed to realise as quickly as him that if she wanted relief she'd have to play his game. This time she doesn't fight it - she's hardly in a state to, anymore.

"Please doctor McCree," she finally says, voice breathy as she straddles his thigh. "I need you so badly, I- I'm so empty I can't stand it. I want you to fuck me until I can't stand, until I forget my own name, until my thighs are wet because I'm dripping your come." She's grinding again, stimulating herself on the fishnets and the cotton of her panties - but its not enough, they both know it's not enough and Angela can't hold his gaze for long enough to pull back control. "I need you. God, I _need_ you - you can't dress like that and not expect me to react like this! _Please-"_ She's finally, blessedly interrupted as McCree pulls her into a kiss, hard and deep and dirty, and despite the power slip Angela suddenly knows she'll be alright.  
  
"Y'know what? I think we can make the arrangements."


	3. Sensory Deprivation/Edgeplay (McHanzo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bound and held within the confines of a silk blindfold, Hanzo begs for a release that he's not entirely sure he will get.

_“_ **_Please_ ** _.”_

Hanzo forgot exactly what he was begging for about three edges ago - or was it four? Details were hard for him to hold onto right now, everything swallowed within the haze of _pleasure-pain-want-need_ that had him on edge and shaking. Even now it felt like a stiff breeze would be enough to push him over the edge - but he knows it won’t happen, he won’t come until Jesse wants him to and the thought is as arousing as it is absolutely maddening.  
  
Was he begging for release? Maybe a hand around his cock, stripping him cleanly and efficiently. It'd be in startling contrast to the care McCree had been showing him for a while now - though to ask him how long he’d actually been kneeling here would cause him to draw another blank. Maybe Jesse would use those sinful fingers of his, rock the toy in him Up until he saw sparks and dripped over his thighs.  _God,_ perhaps Jesse would finally fuck him - his cock was _obscenely_ large and Hanzo was quietly obsessed, loved how it dragged against his insides so perfectly, brought him to orgasm so hard he choked on the air in his own lungs. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a cool touch stroking up the underside of his cock - he knows it’s McCree’s left hand, the cool metal intimately familiar to him now, but he’s so sensitive and so on edge that it’s enough to make him jump and whimper. His eyes flutter behind the silk blindfold, staring unseeing into artificial darkness.

“Can’t have you floatin’ away on me darling, can I?” Jesse says, the soft baritone of his voice cutting through the fluff in Hanzo’s head. His right hand strokes down Hanzo’s back, the skin tacky with sweat and Hanzo leans into the touch. “You’re doing so good for me honeybun, look at you, you’re _filthy.”_ A pause, before Jesse laughs. “Well, I guess you can’t exactly look right now, can you? But ya look a right treat, I can tell you that much.”

Hanzo shudders as he feels careful fingers trail across his lower abdomen, through the mess he can feel thick and sticky on his skin. “Look at ya - haven’t even come yet but you’re leakin’ like nothing else. I wonder if your cock would get even more red if I put my lips over it.” That startled a moan out of Hanzo, the thought flashing through his mind with a wonderful, torturous clarity. Fuck, he hadn’t even _considered_ McCree’s mouth, the burn of his beard against his crotch, that tongue wrapping around his head and that wonderful heat. “You like the sound of that, don’t ya? Your dick’s twitching.” He can’t help but moan in reply.

McCree didn’t stop touching him though, even then - that hand on his back stayed there, rubbing a soothing circle into the skin as McCree’s other hand wandered. Down, over his thighs and around to his ass, gripping and kneeling the firm muscle and shit- He should have expected McCree to play with the toy in his ass but the movement surprised him anyway, the head of the toy deep within him rubbing against his over sensitive insides. Hanzo couldn’t help but clench down against it,  rock back and chase the feeling. It was too short, too thin to satisfy but fuck, he’d take what he can get at this stage. He can feel it building again now, knot tightening in his gut - Jesse’s not stopping him so he rides the sensation, bouncing on his knees, closer and closer and-  
  
He cries out as suddenly the toy is pulled out entirely, leaving him to clench down around nothing as yet another orgasm spirals out of reach. He tugs at the binding around his arms but it stays firm, even as he writhes and pants and his hips jerk against nothing. But through it all Jesse continues to touch him and soothe him, ground him when he can't see and pull him through the desperation. He doesn't even think to safe word, especially when McCree starts humming in that pleased way of his.  
  
"Gorgeous, darling, absolutely gorgeous. Now, I think we can do one more, can't you?"  
  
He shouldn't. He _can't._  
  
_"Please,_ Jesse _."_


	4. Spit-roasting (McReyes76)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's not _entirely_ sure how he got into this relationship with two of the most attractive (and off limits) people in the organisation. A couple of things are for sure though; the two of them are just as tactile as he is in the bedroom (if not more) and if they can get away with taking Jesse at the same time? By god, are they going to attempt it.
> 
> Hopefully Jesse can survive their enthusiasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober: AKA me looking at my hands and saying "no plot, only porn" and them replying "OKAY BUT HAVE YOU CONSIDERED-"

It had originally started as stress relief - well. That and a mutual attraction. McCree's not entirely sure how that'd exactly come to be; while he was a fit and attractive young man and almost too aware of the charm and spark that he had... Well, Reyes and Jack fitted the very definition of "out of your league". The head of Blackwatch - an organisation so deadly that just knowing its name put you on a watchlist - and the strike commander of Overwatch itself. Both of them were men that should have been untouchable, in every sense of the word.

Turns out, they were very much touchable sorts - and particularly liked touching him.

He's pretty sure some alcohol was involved, some stares across the mess hall and winks that Jesse spent a lot of time thinking over. Sure, it may have been in his room with a hand on his cock that he did that thinking, but that was neither here nor there was it? Besides, it wasn't like that assumption had turned out to be wrong either - though he had wondered for a while there if he was interpreting things correctly. After all, Reyes and Jack in addition to being untouchable in general were rumoured to have been together - nothing anybody could put a solid claim to, especially when the two seemed to butt heads like a pair of particularly irrational goats, but there were small things.

Small things, like the way Reyes' clothing started smelling like Jack's cologne, the same stuff that Jesse could smell now on the edges of his serape. The way that Reyes laughed lower, softer around Jack like there was a softness there, the same laugh he heard from Gabriel when there were fingers tangling through his hair and a stern voice asking him how he even came up with this 'bullshit'. The way they instinctively kept track of each other's ammo, their positions, could pull each other out of danger at a moment's notice - they worked together like a well oiled machine, their drills legendary for how in sync their movements were. The curious noticed the same happening with Reyes and Jesse, how the runt of Deadlock now had the trust and attention of the most powerful man in his division. There were no second in commands in Blackwatch, not officially, but everybody knew it was McCree. Reyes had said on multiple occasions that he trusted Jesse with his life - if only they knew how far that trust and admiration went.

Like now, Reyes' fingers trailing down Jesse's spine, raising gooseflesh along the exposed skin. He can always tell the touch of the two men apart; Gabriel's hands are just a bit firmer, rougher from callouses - and he loves to dig in hard enough to leave bruises, marks on his hips and thighs he'll feel through his combat gear for days. Not that Jack couldn't be like that - and Jesse knows the man would prove him wrong if he says it out loud - but there's a tenderness that's more upfront in his touches. Which, admittedly, was probably why Jack had taken the front, running a hand through Jesse's hair.  
  
"You ready, Jesse?"  
  
"Darlin', I think Gabe fingered me within an inch of my life," Jesse replied, grinning up at Jack. "If I ain't ready now I'm not sure I'll ever be ready." His cheeks were already ruddy, hair sticking to his face with sweat - he hadn't even had the privilege of choking himself on Jack's dick yet and already he looked like he'd been fucked three ways since Wednesday. Then again, he was being seen to by two rather attentive lovers - forgive the man for being a bit overwhelmed.  
  
"We've got to make sure," Jack said, tugging on Jesse's hair just enough to make his breath stutter in his chest. "Last thing we want is you hurt."  
  
"Unless he wants it!" Gabriel chimes in, and Jesse can hear him grinning.  
  
"Unless I want it," Jesse repeats, waggling his eyebrows up at Jack. The blond made an ugly snorting noise, laughing.  
  
"Well yeah, but I'd hope we wouldn't have to say that," Jack said, rolling his eyes. The mock upset was cut off by Jesse leaning in, following a vein up the underside of Jack's cock with his mouth - he was just starting to flag and oh, that would not do.  
  
"You gonna hurry up and fuck me, or do I gotta do all the work myself?" Jesse purrs, smirking up at Jack. The expression is quickly broken as fingers prod at his hole, cold lube leeching inside again as the younger man shudders. Gabriel doesn't even have to snark out a retort, not with Jesse on his knees and spread so eagerly for him - no, Jesse is ready and so desperate to be overwhelmed, to see what they can do with their super solider strength.  
  
Reyes pushes in first, thick cock finally taking up the space his fingers had been before. He rocked, shallowly, before going even deeper - fuck, he thought that was it! Clearly arousal is already making him loopy; it's not like his isn't already dripping onto the sheets beneath him. But no, deeper and deeper Gabriel goes until he's seated entirely, grinding slow into his ass just to make sure Jesse can feel every inch of him. It works, too - Jesse whimpers high and reedy in his throat as his head droops, panting as he adjusts to the length in him. He's take it before, many times in all sorts of positions, but never when he's this on edge, this excited and nervous and-  
  
"Doing okay there?" Jack says, tilting Jesse's head up with the hand not still running through his hair - an appreciated comfort now, and one Jesse leans into. He nods, speaks a breathy affirmation with a voice that part of him feels shouldn't be as wrecked as it is now. But it is - how can it not be with Gabriel rocking into him slowly, soft groans of approval sounding from behind him as he's filled so well? How can he not be as Jack lines his cock up with Jesse's mouth and he can already feel the pleasurable stretch of his mouth? The tip is already beading with precome and his tongue darts out to swipe it away and that's all the encouragement Jack needs to sink deep into Jesse's throat.  
  
It's better than he could have ever imagined - body rocking between Gabriel's cock behind him and Jack's cock in front of him, willing himself to press into the hair at Jack navel and choke himself on the thick length. Even that is quickly beyond him though; Gabriel wastes no time in starting to thrust into him, hitting his prostate on every other stroke and Jack isn't far behind. The rhythm is erratic at first, a back and forward with no real finesse - Jesse's not sure when they coordinate, when one starts to rock in as the other pulls out, but when he does realise he groans, shaking as he hangs between them.  
  
"He doin' alright, Jack?"  
  
"Yeah, he's spacing out a bit though - think that oral fixation's helping a lot."  
  
If Jesse had the frame of mind - or even a free mouth - to comment he would. Of course it's helping, every drag of Jack's cock against his tongue is making him droll, the taste of salt at the back of his throat - he's already needing to swallow due to the copious amounts of precome and god that's arousing in of itself. He scrambles at the bedsheets as Gabriel fucks into his prostate a few times in succession, whimpering around Jack; if the pleased sigh from behind him was anything to go by, the reaction hadn't escaped him. No, if anything it had only made Gabriel more interested in doing it again and he does. Pulls Jesse's body back, grip curling around his hips as he starts to drill into Jesse harder and harder. Fuck, he's already seeing stars, throat clenching and unclenching as he attempts to gasp for breath - but Jack is picking up speed now too, the hand in Jesse's hair now guiding his throat into the right position so Jack can fuck down into him. Deeper and deeper, making lewd sounds with each thrust and the sound of that alone makes his dick pulse.

So caught in the wave of pleasure he doesn't notice his orgasm creeping up to him until it hits, making him cry out around Jack as he comes hanging between the two of them with his limbs struggling to keep him upright. It feels like Gabriel is literally fucking the come out of him too, each press of Gabriel's dick against his insides forcing out a bit more come to splatter beneath him forgotten. But the two of them don't let up - if anything they slow down, rock slowly as Jesse recovers but never quite pulling out. The thought alone sends his guts twitching - the two men weren't done - they weren't even close to done. SEP had left the two of them not only with high sex drives, but the ability to come several times and the interest in putting that to best use.  
  
And Jesse was in the middle of it.  
  
He swallows around Jack and looks up to the other man with big eyes, and lets himself be taken - god know he'll enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, why not come [support me on tumblr](http://hoodedscarlet.tumblr.com) and flick me a Ko-fi? It'll be much appreciated!


End file.
